


The Video Shoot

by therealtortilla



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: It's difficult for AJ to be around such impeccably dressed men.
Relationships: AJ McLean/Kevin Richardson, Nick Carter/AJ McLean, Nick Carter/Kevin Richardson, Nick Carter/Kevin Richardson/AJ McLean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Video Shoot

They were on set for the “Chances” music video in an empty subway station they had rented out.

AJ had been ravenously eyeing Kevin all morning. He tried to drop hints every moment any of the men got a break.

“I ever tell you how good you make a suit look?” AJ rasped out of the side of his mouth as Kevin gulped down half of a water bottle in between takes.

The older man just winked as he capped the bottle. “Only every time we wear suits which is...,” he fake pondered, “...just about every day. But thanks, baby. I can say the same for you.”

AJ felt himself blush, which only Kevin was ever able to muster out of him. Before he could speak again, the director called them back to their places. AJ growled impatiently. They'd been at this for six hours already.

“I swear to fuck, Kev, you've been working out more or something,” AJ tried again, pressing his side against Kevin's as they had another break, what felt like ions later.

“Kristin's got me on this new diet,” Kevin replied in his slow, Southern drawl. “It's kinda like that keto thing everyone's doing.”

“Yeah, well it's doing wonders for your ass,” AJ said lewdly. Kevin laughed and patted his younger bandmate on the shoulder.

“Looks like someone's trying to get me to do wonders for _his_ ass, hm?”

“Jesus, FINALLY,” AJ sighed, throwing his hands in the air in his usual theatrical manner.

“What, how long has it been? Can't have been more than a few weeks, since our last Vegas show –”

“OVER ONE MONTH, Kevin,” AJ replied desperately. “Nearly a month and a half. You got me dying over here.”

“Well, why didn't ya just say somethin'?” Kevin asked innocently. “Heck, I coulda driven over to your place if you needed it that bad.”

“Not with the kids,” AJ sulked. “It's so much easier in hotels or on tour.”

“What are you guys talkin' about?” a cheerful Nick Carter interrupted as he joined his band mates in their corner of the set, wiping sweat off his forehead with a towel and draping an arm around Kevin's shoulders. “AJ's waving his arms around like a madman.”

“We're talking about Kevin's dick,” AJ replied, “And how it should be inside of me.”

“Way to be discreet, Aje,” Kevin drawled, eyes twinkling.

“That's cool,” Nick replied nonchalantly as if he hadn't even heard the other two. “Brian's about to do his solo part, and knowing how much he goofs off, we probably have about 40 minutes to do whatever.”

“Do 'whatever,' eh?” AJ waggled his eyebrows at Kevin, who was too busy staring at Nick.

“'Ey, Nick,” Kevin began, “I started watching that new show on Netflix that you told me about, the one with all them ghosts and the house --”

“Oh my God, _Hill House_?” Nick replied, “Oh man, it's so good, what do you think?”

“KEVIN,” AJ said, “Nick just said we have FORTY MINUTES to DO WHATEVER.”

“Thirty-nine,” Nick joked, glancing at his watch.

“Gee, AJ, where are we gonna even --”

AJ grasped Kevin by the wrist and tugged him along towards the nearest exit from the station.

“Hey wait, you guys wanna get food?” Nick called, heading after them.

Back near the film crew, Howie looked up from a business-related text on his phone when he heard Nick mention food. He made a step forward to join his friends but they had already all gone out the door.

“Damn,” he muttered under his breath as his stomach growled, “Guess I'll just order Uber Eats.”

AJ wasn't exactly sure where he was going. The three Backstreet Boys made their way down the end of a long, gray corridor and AJ hung a right at the next hallway. The first door that he came to was locked, and so he continued onto the next one, which opened into a dark, empty office space.

“Lock it behind you, Kevin,” AJ instructed, and Nick slipped in after them, grinning like a child.

“Hey, I want in, too,” Nick said, quickly discarding his jacket and working on his belt buckle.

“Wonder what this office is used for,” Kevin mused, glancing around the small room. All that occupied it was one wooden desk, some filing cabinets, and a swivel chair. There were no windows, only a lit up “exit” sign above the door to immerse the boys in red wash.

“Don't care,” AJ said, whisking off his and Kevin's jackets in a graceful swoop, and then pulling Kevin's face down to his. “Fucking missed your lips so much.”

“Fuck,” Nick uttered darkly, pausing his undressing to watch the two men he knew so well kissing deeply. AJ's hands were all over Kevin's body, but Kevin was more controlled, instead gripping AJ's butt tightly and pulling the shorter man close.

Nick palmed his quickly hardening cock through his pants and bit his lip as he looked on at the dirty sight. One of AJ's hands had found itself entangled in Kevin's soft, dark hair, and Nick closed his eyes for a moment to slow his racing heart. It had been a few months since he'd last run his fingers through Kevin's dark locks, back when they were still long before he'd donated the hair.

He prided himself on having more patience than AJ, but jealousy surged in him, knowing that AJ had Kevin whenever he wanted. AJ had always been Kevin's weakness. Nick had to work to get Kevin's attention. And he'd experienced numerous nights having to jerk himself off to the muffled sound of them fucking in the hotel room next to his.

Nick stepped forward, unbuttoning his pants.

Kevin let out a gasp into AJ's wanting mouth, which only encouraged AJ to kiss harder, faster, and deeper. AJ broke away and yanked Kevin's pants down to his ankles, the older man's erection springing out thick and proud.

Nick's mouth watered.

“Fuck me, Kev,” AJ demanded, turning and leaning over the office's desk, his bare ass ready to be taken.

“AJ, what about --” Kevin stammered.

“Lube is in my coat pocket,” AJ explained.

Nick smirked. He knew not to ask questions when it came to AJ's preparedness for activities such as this.

“Damn, boy,” Kevin groaned lowly, and spanked AJ hard on one side of his ass. Nick could see the red mark already beginning to form. “You want this so bad, don't you? You been a good boy, saving that ass for me?”

“Mmhmm,” AJ whimpered, leaning his head down into his hands. “Please, Kev, fuck me now.”

Kevin glanced over at Nick while stroking his cock.

“You wanna prepare him for me, Nickolas?”

Nick felt heat rush to his face and nodded, walking up to them and fumbling through AJ's jacket until he found the small bottle. Travel-size. Nick didn't know why that was funny to him.

Kevin spanked AJ hard again, on the other cheek, and Nick winced alongside the smaller man. Nick wondered if Kevin was always this dominant with AJ? AJ seemed to like it, though. Almost more than he seemed to like it when Nick sweetly, gently made love to him. Jealousy flared up once more, and Nick wasn't sure for whom this time. He opened the bottle, wet two fingers, and swirled them lightly around AJ's hole.

“Yes, Nick,” AJ hissed wildly. “Get me nice and slick for Kev.”

“You like that? You wanna suck my dick while Kevin fucks you?”

“Hell yeah,” AJ groaned.

Nick shuddered when he felt Kevin's lips ghosting the back of his neck. He moaned softly and AJ tilted his head to look at them.

“God, that's hot,” he encouraged, and pressed his ass against Nick's fingers, causing them to slip in. Kevin, meanwhile, strung his fingers into the beltloops of his younger bandmate's pants and guided them down. Once they went over the mound of Nick's ass, they dropped to the floor and Kevin turned his attentions to massaging Nick through his underwear.

“Miss your ass, Nick,” he said softly. “Want you and AJ. You gonna watch me fuck AJ while you fuck his mouth, baby?”

“Whatever you want, Kevin,” Nick sighed happily, and removed his fingers to wipe them on the bottom of AJ's dress shirt. The youngest Backstreet Boy turned and pulled the oldest into a deep kiss, melting when Kevin's arms encircled his waist. When they pulled away to breathe, Nick said, “He's ready for you.”

Nick takes his place on the opposite side of the desk and holds his dick in his hand, smacking it a few times against AJ's cheek. AJ looks up at him, big eyes filled with lust, and parts his lips in invitation.

AJ's moans are muffled as Nick and Kevin fill him at the same time. Nick flicks his eyes up and meets Kevin's green staring back at him.

“That ass feel good? Nice 'n tight?” Nick asks him, and Kevin can barely answer. He lets out a groan and something that sounds like a noise of affirmation as he begins to thrust. Nick matches Kevin's rhythm, in and out. He holds AJ's head gingerly, massages his cheeks as he fucks his mouth. AJ shuts his eyes and does his job happily, moaning appreciatively as he receives from both ends.

“You missed him, didn't you, Aje?” Nick said, eyes falling shut as AJ obediently licked and lapped every centimeter of his dick. The tiny sparks of pleasure were growing into jolts. “You missed Kevin's big dick?”

“Mmm, Nick,” came Kevin's voice, and Nick's eyes flew back open to watch the site directly before him. Kevin had yanked his dress shirt up to his chest and held it there with one hand, the other hand firmly grasping AJ's ass as he pivoted his cock in and out, in and out. Nick was sure there'd be bruises there later and the thought nearly sent him over the edge. “I'm gonna finish in him, Nick,” Kevin gasped, “And I want you to cum at the same time, can you?”

AJ, overwhelmed by sensation, moaned loudly in approval at this idea.

“You want that, AJ?” Nick said, keeping his fingers from clutching too tightly upon AJ's head as the heat started spreading deep in his loins.

“Mmhmm,” AJ moaned around Nick's cock. The little vibrations were enough to send Nick reeling.

“Kev – Aje – I'm gonna –“

Kevin cried out at the same time Nick's orgasm wracked his whole body. He squirted stream after stream of hot cum down AJ's throat, and AJ took it, swallowing greedily.

When he was done, Nick was slightly dizzy. He stepped back, his softening dick falling from AJ's lips. Kevin was hunched over AJ, supporting his weight on the desk as he fucked out his last drops of cum.

“Oh, my God,” AJ gasped, a bit of cum dribbling down his chin. “Fuck. I love you guys.”

“Stand up,” Nick demanded. “Stand up, Aje, baby, I'm gonna make you cum, ok?”

Kevin guided AJ off the desk and held him tightly, showering AJ's neck and shoulders with kisses. Nick circled the desk and fell to his knees before them, quickly taking AJ's engorged cock into his mouth.

A hand fell to Nick's head, grasping his blonde hair hardened by product.

“All that fuckin' gel,” AJ grunted, “Hair and makeup are gonna be mad about fixing us up.”

“I don't give a fuck,” Kevin grunted, and Nick felt his hand join AJ's in his hair.

Guided by both hands, Nick fought past his gagging and sucked enthusiastically.

“You're so good at that. Isn't he so good at sucking dick, Kev?”

“Yes, Alex.”

Soon, AJ was tensing up and Nick knew he was close. Thank goodness, because Nick's knees were starting to ache from the hard ground.

“Mmm cumming,” AJ managed to warn, and seconds later he was shooting his load upon Nick's tongue. Nick happily accepted every last bit.

“Don't swallow, wanna taste,” Kevin said, and he caught Nick in a kiss as he started to stand up. AJ watched with dark interest, lacing his fingers in both blonde and black hair and encouraging them to swap the cum between their tongues.

“Well, if that isn't the single hottest thing I've ever seen in my life, I don't know what is,” AJ decided, and finally the three of them stepped back from one another, panting heavily. Kevin was the first to begin dressing again and the others followed.

“So what do we say to the film crew when we go out there reeking of sex?” Nick wondered, smoothing out his jacket.

“Ask 'em “ _What are the chances_ that we'd end up fucking during a music video shoot?'” AJ joked, and Nick playfully smacked his shoulder.

“I'd say 'very high,'” Nick said.

“You try that, AJ,” Kevin said, “and we'll see what they say. In the meantime I'm gonna go to the bathroom and clean up.”

AJ and Nick trailed Kevin as the oldest Backstreet Boy exited the room.

“Hey guys, so, _what are the chances_ ,” Nick said, “That we can order some damn food?”


End file.
